Co zapisano w płomieniach
by YukamiN
Summary: Zbiór niepowiązanych ze sobą miniaturek. Autorem jest DewdropLotus. AllenxKandaxAllen
1. 50

Tytuł oryginalny: Written in Flames; 2. 50  
Link: s/8177766/2/Written-In-Flames  
Autor oryginału: DewdropLotus (love)  
Zgoda autora na przetłumaczenie i publikację: Tak  
Tytuł tłumaczenia: 50  
Tłumacz: Yukami  
Długość: 230  
Pairing: Allen x Kanda x Allen  
Gatunek: naprawdę nie mam pojęcia xD

Betowała: Raijin

Było przynajmniej pięćdziesiąt powodów, dla których wszystko w całej tej sytuacji było po prostu złe. Było też przynajmniej trzydzieści, których mógłby użyć przeciw tym pięćdziesięciu, ale pięćdziesiąt to niezaprzeczalnie więcej niż trzydzieści, a poza tym nigdy nie był specjalnie dobry z matmy.  
Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, w przestrzeni między nimi niemal dało się dostrzec wyładowania elektryczne. Powietrze było tak przesycone głuchą ciszą, że napięcie zdawało się przenikać wszystko, co istniało wokół nich. Nie do końca chodziło tu o jakiekolwiek zobowiązania, a na pewno nie te związane z religią. Ani te wobec ich przyjaciół. Ani te odnośnie wszystkich kierujących nimi przekonań. Ani w ogóle jakiekolwiek, kiedykolwiek i z jakiego bądź powodu.  
— Ja pierdolę — jego głos nawet jemu samemu wydawał się wyjątkowo ostry, a przecież dawno przywykł już do słyszenia tych wszystkich okropnych słów, które jego piękne usta z lubością wylewały z siebie nieprzerwanym niemal strumieniem. Nigdy nie miał cierpliwości, żeby być tak przyjaznym jak Allen i wcale nie miało się to teraz zmieniać.  
Allen do próby rozładowania sytuacji podszedł nieco inaczej. Jego łagodne oczy zdawały się mówić tyle, że słowa te spokojnie mogłyby wypełnić książkę i to wrażenie wystarczyło, żeby dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż kręgosłupa drugiego z mężczyzn. Był to niemiły, ale paradoksalnie jednocześnie przyjemny dreszcz.  
Odległość między nimi była nieznaczna i jedynym źródłem światła był księżyc za oknem. Obaj pozwolili ciszy trwać jeszcze przez chwilę, nim Allen w końcu odpowiedział na jego komentarz.  
— Dopiero co skończyłeś.


	2. Za mocno

Tytuł oryginalny: Evulse  
Link: s/8177766/11/ ... -In-Flames  
Autor oryginału: DewdropLotus  
Zgoda autora na przetłumaczenie i publikację: Tak  
Tytuł tłumaczenia: Za mocno  
Tłumacz: Yukami  
Długość: 448  
Pairing: Allen x Kanda x Allen  
Gatunek: taki ogólny; nie mam pomysłu  
Ostrzeżenia: eksperymenty z narracją  
Uwagi autora: -  
Uwagi tłumacza: -

Betowała: Raijin

Za mocno

— Kiełku — burknie, kiedy kontrastujące ze sobą dłonie zaczną ciągnąć go za włosy. Zamoczą długie kosmyki w wodzie i spienią je mydłem. Pochyli się do przodu, kiedy osoba za nim ustawi się w dogodnej dla siebie pozycji. Zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem założy ręce na piersi, żeby pokazać swoje niezadowolenie. Nie będzie jednak chciał wyrażać swojej irytacji słowami, żeby ta druga osoba nie wzięła go za mięczaka przez jego protesty, które miałyby miejsce, gdyby się nie wstrzymywał.

Jednakże jego kochanek nie będzie wystarczająco delikatny i mężczyzna zacznie w końcu czuć pieczenie przy cebulkach włosów — grożące tym, że te mogą zaraz puścić. Jego zęby wbiją się w dolną wargę i z każdym pociągnięciem będzie odchylał głowę w tył, by zmniejszyć nieprzyjemne wrażenie ciągnięcia, spowodowane przez jego partnera.

— Coś nie tak? — Chłopak szepnie mu do ucha i ten tylko zdusi w sobie jakikolwiek sprzeciw, nim wymknie mu się chociaż słowo. Dalsze próby sprawienia, żeby jego ruchy były łagodniejsze również skończą się bezowocnie, ale pozwoli Allenowi kontynuować i będzie pławił się w dyskomforcie, póki ten nie skończy przeczesywać palcami długich, gładkich pasm.

— Nic. — Jego głos zabrzmi dość mętnie, więc skieruje twarz z powrotem w stronę swoich kolan, gdzie splecie swoje dłonie — krzywiąc się przy każdym pociągnięciu wymierzonemu przeciw skórze jego głowy. Będzie go aż skręcało, żeby powiedzieć młodszemu, że nie powinien robić tego tak na siłę i naprawdę nie ma potrzeby ciągnąć tak mocno — jedyne co jednak zrobi, to odetchnie głęboko i w ciszy będzie czekał aż piana pokryje całe jego włosy. Skrzywi się, myśląc jak niepokojąco płochliwe jest jego zachowanie. Pozbawione wyczucia palce — próbując wyświadczyć mu przysługę i przy okazji być częścią dość intymnego aktu — postawią go w pozycji gdzieś pomiędzy wrażeniem, że musi wydawać się żałośnie słaby, i lekkim pewnego rodzaju poruszeniem.

— Jesteś pewien? — zapyta jasnowłosy chłopak, nim pochyli się do przodu, owiewając oddechem małżowinę partnera. — Bo wiem, że cały czas tylko gryziesz się w język, kiedy prawie pozbawiam cię włosów.

— O czym ty… — słowa na chwilę utkną mu w gardle i natychmiast odwróci głowę przez ramię. — O czym ty mówisz… Robiłeś to specjalnie?

— Chciałem tylko sprawdzić ile czasu minie, nim jakoś zareagujesz. To urocze, że pozwoliłbyś szarpać się za włosy zamiast kazać mi przestać. — Allen uśmiechnie się, delikatnie wodząc palcami po równo obciętych końcówkach czarnych kosmyków.

Ramiona Kandy zaczną się trząść i z miną pełną irytacji odepchnie od siebie młodszego chłopaka. Wstanie, cały spinając się ze złości.

— Ty mały kretynie. Przekonamy się czy będziesz miał jeszcze kiedyś okazje do swoich głupich romantycznych uniesień!

Allen tylko zaśmieje się pogodnie, nawet kiedy Kanda zacznie przemierzać łaźnię ciężkimi krokami, tym samym coraz bardziej zwiększając dystans między nimi. Wróci. I to wcześniej niż mu się wydaje. A wtedy Allen zacznie dokładnie tam, gdzie skończył.


End file.
